Massacro
by CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Wolf
Summary: Eighth chapter up! Insomnia? Who ever heard of a Cyborg getting Insomia? This fic starts with just that... Then it takes a turn for the worst. Flames excepted! Please Review!
1. Insomnia

**Massacro**

_Hi peoples._

_This is my second fanfic. I began to write it at my Granfather's place in Newcastle. I was bored out of my mind and he just happened to have a computer. **Massacro** in Italian means Bloodbath. If you people enjoyed the unfinished **Prossimo Generazione**, then you'll love this one._

_Also, I'm trying this new thing where if anyone wants to, they can send in there ideas of how it's going to end and what they like to see happen. So if you want to send it, send it in: excluding Queen-Of-The-Moo-Cows, whose already read what happens. If you get it write you get... a Boost Bar._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Cyborg 009, then why am I sitting on this stupid damn chair writing fanfics about it! Huh!_

_Also, I want to know if you people would like me to write a slash. Send in e-mails / reviews if you think so._

_**Insomnia**_

009 twisted and turned in his bed. Cold sweat was everywhere; it coated himself and his bed. His breath was coming in gasps as his body struggled to force him to regain consciousness, while his mind fought against its will.

Suddenly he gave a yell and almost leapt out of the bed.

He sat there shaking, too frightened to move. He shook his head roughly and got up. Only to stand by the end of his bed, not knowing what to do. By the light that was coming in through the curtains, 009 realised that it was still very early in the morning and that no one else would be awake.

He let out a sigh and sat back down on his bed. He had been having these dreams for a few weeks now and every time they were basically the same, but somehow different. His shaking returned and he felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks.

_When is this going to end?_ ' He thought, but somehow he knew that these nightmares were only the start. He heard shuffling outside his door and immediately, out of fear and alarm, he leaped. The door sprang open, and 009 had the culprit in a headlock before he even realised who it was.

"Get OFF me, 009" cried 002.

009 was quick to get off one of his best friends and looked him up and down. "Why were you outside my door?" he asked suspiciously. 002 surveyed 009 as he attempted to regain his breath.

"I was seeing if you were OK." 009 blinked, 002 could see a slight flush of red cross his cheeks, signalling 009's embarrassment.

"Why wouldn't I be OK?" he retorted. 009 knew perfectly well that the noise that he had caused in his sleep was the reason why 002 had checked on him, but he pretended to play dumb.

"009, what are these dreams about?" Well talk about blunt.

"Dreams? What dreams?" 009 could see that this really ticked 002 off.

"009, I'm not stupid, don't treat me like I am. We're all worried about you, and yet you won't let us help?" 002 was being serious and 009 could sense that his anger would peak soon if 002 didn't step back.

"002 back off. I don't need help, nor do I won't it." There was no anger or rage behind the words and yet 002 took it as though he had yelled it.

"009, I didn't mean anything, but you do need help, I can see as plan as day that these nightmares are tearing you apart." 009 ignored him and turned around to go back into his room. "You need the sleep." At that, 009 whirled to confront his friend, when he realised that 002 was no longer there. He sighed, a long drawn out sigh, and sat down again. He knew he needed help.

So why didn't he let 002 and the others do exactly that.

_'Is it fear?' _he asked himself. '_Fear that they might put you in quarantine or do tests and experiments until your head explodes?'_

He didn't know, but he knew 002 was right, he did need the sleep.

Later in the morning, 009 had gotten up, unable to get any more sleep and went to check up on the dolphin.

The ship, of course, was kept in perfect condition and it honestly didn't need the check, but 009 needed something to do.

Slowly everyone else dragged themselves down the stairs and weren't surprised that 009 was already awake. 004 was reading a paper when 003 came down.

"He's up, isn't he?"

004 nodded, he knew how worried 003 was, but unless 009 co-operates and allows them to help, he knew 003 was going to continue to worry. 003 was the first to notice 009's dreams, she could, of course, hear him, but 009 wouldn't listen to her when she confronted him about it.

Suddenly the front door opened and 009 walked inside. By now the entire house was awake and either downstairs, awaiting breakfast, or dawdling to get there. In unison, the inhabitants looked up at him and saw how muck sleep he needed. 003 spoke up first after the worried silence had settled in. "009, you seriously need sleep, go to the lounge room and get to sleep".

009 inwardly smiled, she was ordering him around, he could hear it loud and clear, how ironic. But he didn't let this come to his face, he instead shook is head and sat down in his chair, grabbing a near by Japanese newspaper, and started to read it. Despite being able to read almost every language (thanks to his Cyborg side), he still preferred to read Japanese the most.

003 didn't continue to badger him; she instead started to help 006 with the cooking of breakfast. "Do you two need help out there?" asked 009. 003 sighed, just like 009, no matter how tired, or sore, or hurt he may be, he always tried to help others around him.

"No, 009, we don't, stop worrying". 009 didn't answer, which told 003 that she had hurt him, she knew he was only trying to help, but right now, the only way he could help them was if he got some sleep.

After breakfast, being sausages, bacon, eggs and a range of cereals with juices to accompany it, the table cleared and everyone's stomachs had settled, the Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore, went out to the Dolphin and decided to take it out for a fly.

It had only been twenty or so minutes before 009 felt sleep creeping up onto him, as much as he tried, he simply could not stay awake. He suddenly felt his mind come into the darkness that was sleep, he let it rest and felt his body slump in his chair.

003 couldn't help but smile, despite 009 falling asleep at the controls, despite being in mid-air while 009 was flying it, despite the Dolphin making a stomach-turning dip, 009 was asleep. Everyone seemed to agree, though at first, they looked as though they were going to kill him, that was before 003 said her view.

002 helped 003 carried 009 to the sitting room, there they laid him down on a lounge to allow him to get the sleep he so desperately needed. After that they left him there and returned to the control room. Slowly the minutes turned to hours and 009 began to shake, not that anyone was there.

He started to twist and thrash as though being attacked. "Please, no..." he said in his sleep. 003 was, ever so often, checking up on him, even though she was in a different room. All at once she saw 009 writhing and struggling. she immediately ran to him, the others following, not know what was happening.

When 004 opened the door, the rest saw the problem, 009 was still lashing as though his life depended on it. "009?" asked 003 hesitently. He didn't wake, instead he threw himself violently while crying out in - what seemed to be - pain. "009, wake up!" shouted 002. Another violent thrash eneded him up on the floor. 002 leant down next to him and hels onto his legs so that 009 couldn't accidentally kick at them, while 003 held his head in her lap.

"009, please wake up..." 003 was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, 007 transformed into a set of drums. The rest took the hint and blocked their ears while 007 let loose a wide range of noise. 009 sat up _very_ quickly and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked trying to break the silence. But everyone just stared at him as though he was growing scales. He looked down at his hands and horror filled him. He _was_ growing scales, "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. But as soon as he noticed them, they seemed to disappear. _'It must have been a trick of the light.' _thought 009 as reality returned to him and he looked back up, the others were still staring at him.

He regained his composure, tried to stop thinking about magically appearing and disappearing scales or that stupid nightmare and got up.

"Where are you going, 009?" asked Dr. Gilmore quickly. 009 didn't answer at first, he shrugged his shoulders.

"To my room..." he said almost too casually.

When 009 was gone, 002 spoke up, "Something's definitely wrong..."

"I know, I mean even if it was embarrassing or frightening, he'd always tell us... But now, he doesn't want to tell us anything." Added 004 equally frightened for his commander.

_I am aware that the start of this story sounds alot like wildfiresky05's Antemortem. Considering Antemortem was the thing that inspired me to write this, it will, but i can promise now that in the next chapter, it won't. I don''t think it will end the same, if it does, you can shoot me._

_I also realise that all of my storys are just another excuse to get 009 injured, there I said it, sue me._

_Check out my next chapter: _

**Curses**

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


	2. Curses

Massacro

_Hi Peoples,_

_You know, when I gave this to my Granmother to read, she got about the third or fourth chapter and had to stop, she hates blood and gore, etc. Well I told her that it wasn't called Massacro for nothing. She likes angels and fairy things like that. She's a writer too, she's written **Ashlee's Angels**, **Tiolet Training Teenagers**, **House Training Husbands** and **Public Service**. Ashlee's Angels is based on me a couple of years ago when I was seven, I'm Ashlee. And why on earth am I advertising my Granmother's books?_

_Oh well._

_I'm still doing that thing were everyone sends in their ideas of how it'll end, except the person or persons unknown will recieve a Boost Bar injected with Coca-Cola. Thanks for the idea mika zero-zero twenty one._

_Disclaimer: Must I say this? Wait... Must I _write_ this?_

_Now, on to chapter 2..._

_**Curses**_

* * *

****

"Why won't I let them help me?" 009 asked himself for the umpteenth time that night. Earlier in the day, the team had landed the Dolphin and 009 had bounded out the opening door and straigh to the bathroom. Now he was having a long, hot shower. The searing water ran through his mahogany coloured hair and over his heavily chiselled chest, down to the shower floor, leaving an angry red mark to show where it had been

He just stood there with his eyes closed and was trying to think when the sudden noise of the bathroom door closing shut interrupted his train of thought. 009 whirled and stared at the shower glass, he couldn't see through it, it was tinted and too dark to see through. He was quite sure he knew who it was. "002 go away, I'm having a shower and I don't want to be bothered." 009 said calmly. When he didn't hear anything else, he assumed 002 had heeded his warning and had gone downstairs.

002 had been doing this a lot lately, going into the bathroom while 009 was having a shower and taking advantage of the tinted shower glass and scaring the shit out of 009. _'Curse the stupid glass.'_ thought 009, but he knew it was necessary, just in case 003 walked and saaw something she neither needed nor wanted to see, or as 009 knew.

009 turned off the running water and half stepped out of the shower, just in case 002 was there, but as it seemed, he wasn't. So 009 stepped, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Suddenly there was a shuffling noise behind and fir the second time that night, he whirled only to look at nothing... To the naked eye. 009, himself, was an Accelerator and could hear another Accelerator's movements. He smiled to himself and looked away, he knew 002 was there and he was ready.

Slowly, he got dried and dressed into his uniform. He had just finished putting on his scarf when he heard the Accelerator behind him come out of Acceleration. He whirled around to confront 002 when he suddenly took several steps back out of pure terror. There stood, not 002 but Black Ghost. 009's eyes widened and he started to fearfully shake. "Hello 009, nice shower?" asked the evil creature as though they were the best of friends.

009 bristled, he could feel loath in every inch of his body. "What do you want!"

Black Ghost chuckled before suddenly launching himself at 009. Immediately the fight started, there were blows to knock a house down. Everyone else downstairs heard the noise but the couldn't do anything, they were already caught.

Suddenlty, Black Ghost had 009 in a head-lock and held him tight, 009 wasn't going anywhere, no matter how much he struggled. Then quickly, Black Ghost pulled out a small tablet from his cloak. Holding 009's mouth open, shoved it in and clamped his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow.

Immediately, 009 felt his mind going hazy, he had no energy to stand and fight. Black Ghost made haste, picked up 009 none-too-gently and Accelerated downatairs. The others were all tied. Black Ghost couldn't help but smile, his plan was working. He threw 009 over to some Assassins, 009hit the ground hard and stayed there, even though he was awake.

003 was confused, 009 was like a rag-doll, only a _really_ hard blow could do that to him, he was definitely awake when 003 had looked at him, but there was no evidence that any hard blows had been dealt to him, no blood, no nothing.

While Black Ghost talked to the Assassins, 009 had opened his eyes and was observing the team, his eyes seemed to focus and somehow he found within himself the strength to get up. Getting up was a struggle, the 00 Cyborgs could see that, but still, he stood there.

Black Ghost noticed 009's movements and he turned to watch with a cynical smile. "Oh look, the drugged hero gets up," The Assassins laughed openly at his remark. 003's eyes widened, they had _drugged_ him? "Get him on the floor before he hurts himself." Balck Ghost's voice was now cold and spiteful.

The Assassins hastened to obey, pulling 009 back to his knees. HIs normal reaction would have been to stuggle, but this time, he didn't even tense. Black Ghost signalled and the Assassins picked him up, walking slowly toward the door, watching the Cyborgs. 003 wasn't paying attention, she could feel tears now running down her cheeks. Suddenly, they were gone.

She turned to the others, very much confused.

"Why him?" she asked no one in particular.

002 looked as though this was the most stupid question ever asked, "Well der, he's the strongest."

"That's not the reason, 002, it's because he was the one least ready for it..."

* * *

_Yes I realise this chapter was shorter than the first and to tell you the truth, I don't really care._

_I have written already the first 8 or so chapters, so it won't take long to update until I get to the eighth. Where do I come up with this stuff?_

_Check out my next chapter..._

_**Beatings**_

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


	3. Beatings

**Massacro**

_Third chappie. This is where the blood comes in, YAY!_

_Shut up to all those who think I'm mad, you shouldn't think, you should know. _

_By the way, _

_Mika zero zero twenty one, my Granmother's name is Heather Hoskin and it wasn't such a great accomplishment that I uploaded two chapters over two days because I have every chapter up to chapter 9 already written out on paper, all I have to do is type them out onto the computer. The reason I haven't uploaded another chapter is because I'm lazy, ask my mother, and she'll tell you. And no, I'm not on holidays yet; I'm in Eastern Standard Time._

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Connaire, you SUCK! Don't worry, peoples, long story and I know that was in the disclaimer and that and that and that, but I'm too lazy to change it._

_Anyway, chapter 3_

**009**_ - 009 telepathy. Don't get excited, he's not a psychic._

_**Beatings**_

Black Ghost was watching 009 sleep, the drugs had done their job and 009 had been knocked out cold. "Start!" Black Ghost yelled. Assassins were quick to obey; they filed out into the room 009 was currently sleeping in. They swiftly stripped him and made him stand.

"Give him the antidote!" barked Black Ghost. Again, the Assassins obeyed without delay, they gave him the antidote and held him still as it came into affect. 009 shook his head, trying to clear the clouds that fuzzed in front of his eyes.

"Hello 009, have a good sleep?" asked Black Ghost, 009's head snapped up and he stared at his enemy. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide. Black Ghost simply smiled, "Good, now prepare for pain, 009."

009 knew he was in trouble. "Where are the others?" he asked, he couldn't help it. If they were going to go through the same pain as what 009 was about to be put through, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"They are where I left them, but it is no time to breathe easy, think about your own life." Black Ghost said while 009 sighed heavily and stared at him with misery filled eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" Black Ghost just surveyed the Cyborg.

"No, not yet, but believe me, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were."

Black Ghost had been true to his word, 009 did wish he was dead. He was just glad the others weren't put through the same thing that he was.

Beatings, very little sleep, constant pain. It was hell. The only sleep 009 ever got was on a large, hard cement slab. Every beating was done with 009 tied, so that he couldn't defend himself. He was constantly naked, he couldn't do anything about it and the thrashing seemed to do more damage without clothes.

One such beating, there was five different Assassins and each with a different weapon; one had a whip, another a bat, a club, a sword and a gun. Blood had splattered everywhere and when the beating was over, 009 was surprised his was still alive.

009 assumed Black Ghost didn't want him dead, not yet, because when an Assassin fired the gun, bullets never ended where they could kill him. It was too much pain, 009 was shaking, several hours later. After every beating he was thrown into the dungeon where he slept, blood still streaming from his body.

009 felt his mind becoming more and more distant, he began listening to Black Ghost and recognizing his voice amongst many others. He couldn't control himself, then one day, months after he was captured, Black Ghost came to him and dragged him to stand. "Stand up properly, 009." he snapped, 009 obeyed, once again, all reason flew from his mind and 009 was left standing there, not thinking, just obeying, without question.

Over the next couple of weeks, 009 obeyed every single order that came from Black Ghost's mouth, whether it was to serve dinner or to kill an innocent person, he did it without a second glance. 009's mind was constantly blank, the only thing he thought about were the orders he was given.

Slowly, 009's eyes changed from the bright red colour to dark, blank and emotionless. 003 would have fallen to her knees with tears had she of seen what he was doing, but 003 wasn't and wouldn't be in 009's mind. He had no choice.

"009, now you will be put to the final test," said Black Ghost, 009 responded by listening, if others were to talk to him or give him orders, he wouldn't listen unless Black Ghost told him to. "You will destroy the renegade Cyborgs!"

The next day, the 00 Cyborgs were already up the crack of dawn, still none of the them could sleep at the lost of their leader. It was noon when everyone decided to go outside.

It was only twenty minutes later when a massive black ship, equal in design to that of the Dolphin, appeared out of no where and hovered above the sparkling water. The Cyborgs immediately became alert and watchful as 009 appeared at the roof of the ship, in the traditional Cyborg uniform except it was black with dark blue buttons and scarf.

Even at a distance, 003 could see how battered he was. "009!" yelled 002, he was about to take off before 003 caught hold of his arm.

"Wait 002, something's not right…" she said vigilantly.

"I agree, Black Ghost wouldn't just hand back his worst enemy." added 004. Sudden a voice boomed, as if on megaphone.

"Get ready renegades, 009 attack!" 002 couldn't help but laugh.

"He won't take orders from you!" he yelled back at the ship.

"Really? 009, take 002 down first!"

009 sprang, Accelerated and a split second later appeared in front of 002. 002 saw 009's eyes just before a colossal blow came to his head. The force threw him several meters away and when he tried to stand, he saw stars as his head pounded.

004 helped him up and they just stared at 009 giving strike after strike while all the time listening to Black Ghost. "009, stop! Let them look at you!"009 obeyed and stood before them. The others cautiously walked forward and studied him carefully.

Blood was all over him, his darkened eyes and slight limp told them that he had been beaten into submission and was most likely still in pain. "009!" called Black Ghost, 009 turned his head to listen better. "You see Cyborgs, he is my creation and now he obeys me! He will do only what I say, no matter what it is! 009, DESTROY THEM!" bellowed Black Ghost.

009 had been watching the Cyborgs, 003 in particular, but immediately he launched himself to the centre of them. They flew away from him as he delivered blows. But he would not attack 003, Black Ghost noticed this.

"Destroy 003!" he yelled and 009 stopped and appeared staring at her. He seemed torn, between leaving her be and obeying Black Ghost and killing her. 003 stared back, hope in her eyes.

Suddenly, 009's eyes became bright yellow instead of the dulled yellow. Fear filled them as he back yelling in pain. Black Ghost appeared at the roof of the ship and Accelerated next to him, he held a whip as he watched 009's progress. 003 didn't understand, confusion filled her and others around her.

"009, control it!" roared Black Ghost, more confusion for the Cyborgs, control what? Their jaws dropped as 009's skin began to turn green, growing scales. His form lengthened and grew. His head became a snout and a tail grew. His clothes seemed to melt away with his body.

"0-009?" asked 003, absolutely bewildered. The snake that now stood where 009 had been, turned to look at her, its yellow eyes glinted.

"Oh damn, am I going to have to beat me best Assassin?" asked Black Ghost casually, obviously he had seen it before. The creature snarled at him. Thrashing its six-foot head from side to side. It opened its mouth to reveal two three-foot fangs. The snake itself was about forty or fifty feet long. Large horns sprouted from its tail.

It flickered its red, forked tongue as it inspected the man before it. Suddenly Black Ghost lashed the whip into its face, it roared with pain as blood sprayed from its face. It quickly turned back to Black Ghost with a burning ferocity in its eyes.

Another lash landed on its neck, more blood, more pain. The snake still refused to give in. It hurled itself at the maddening man and tried to bite but Black Ghost was too quick.

It snarled when it couldn't successfully attack the man. The 00 Cyborgs continued to stare. Without warning, the snake stopped its movements and watched Black Ghost, suddenly its jaw dropped and out hurled red-hot fire.

Black Ghost only just managed to dodge it, his cloak singed. The snake seemed to smile and the Cyborg _still_ stared, perplexed. Black Ghost appeared at the roof of the ship and barked at the people inside to get it moving, "You're going to wish you were never even born!" he yelled at the snake as the ship took off and disappeared.

The snake continued to snarl even after Black Ghost had left. 003 stepped toward while gently shuffling a foot. The movement alerted the snake and it turned to watch her. "009?" she asked, the yellow eyes were staring to scare her; the snake sensed her fear and lashed its tail on the ground.

"Joe?" she asked, she thought she could through to him. The snake's eyes suddenly changed, the bright yellow flickered and red seemed to creep over the yellow. It hissed lightly and fell to the ground. 003 continued to inch toward it and it jumped to see her so close.

_**003...** _it said in her mind and she knew 009 was back. She felt a shaky smile crawl onto her face and she bent down to hug his snake-like face.

"009, what happened?" The others had run to them, though they were still frightened until they saw 009's eyes; they were bright, telling them he was there.

_**What happened when?** _009's voice filled everyone's minds. 002 looked around.

"How did that happed?" he was staring at the snake in confusion.

_**When I am like this, Black Ghost gave me the ability to project my thoughts into anybody else's mind. This is the only way I can communicate unless you understand Basilisk.**_

They stared at him a while before 007 asked, "What the hell is a Basilisk?" Dr. Gilmore stepped forward and said.

"A Basilisk is an evil magical creature that looks like a rooster with a snake's tail and a crest on it's head," 009 made a growl deep in his throat. "Basilisks are so evil that they are regarded one of the most feared creatures, one glance into its eyes will kill a person."

At that 009 lifted himself, so that his head was well above Dr. Gilmore and stared at him in the eyes.

_**Look death in the eyes, Dr. Gilmore.**_

Dr. Gilmore was frightened, "009, what are you on about?"

_**I am a Basilisk, Dr. Gilmore and you are not dead!**_

Dr. Gilmore was confused now, "009 you are not a Basilisk, that is why I am not dead."

009's growl was now more than a snarl, anger in his eyes. Yellow began to flicker into his eyes, when he felt it, he leant up and furiously shook his head. "009, what are you doing?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

He didn't reply, **_Dr. Gilmore, the Basilisks you speak of are those of fairy tales. Real Basilisks look like me, except females are shorter, have different colour crests and only their glares can kill. I am a Basilisk, but not by choice._**

"What do you mean?" asked 003.

**_Black Ghost forced me to become this, forced me to do things I would never of done, forced me to kill dozens. _**003 gasped.

"009, you killed? Who?" 009 sighed and a hiss escaped him.

_**Anyone and everyone, Black Ghost didn't care, as long as I obeyed. When I didn't, he would beat me harder and harder every time. **_

Everyone was listening when 006 suddenly said, "Why don't we go inside and you can explain in there." With that, 009 transformed in front of there eyes.

He was exhausted, cuts and bruises everywhere. 003 held onto an arm and led him inside, he ignore the pain that she was inflicting upon him. He was just glad to be home.

Once everyone was seated, 006 handed him a warm glass of something, 009 didn't know what it was, but it tasted good. "Stay still…" said 003 forcefully. He turned to look at her and realised she was X-raying him. A thought came to him, _'She can see everything…'_ a flush of embarrassment came onto his face.

"You're really hurt, Joe." she was being serious be calling him be his name. She saw the embarrassment before it disappeared and she thought she knew why.

"Tell us what happened." said 008 eagerly.

_That's it for chappie 3!_

_Thanks for reading, read and review._

_Look out for my next chapter_

_**Betrayal**_

_CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz_


	4. Betrayal

**Massacro**

_Hi peoples, this is the fourth chapter. Do you people think it would be funny if Black Ghost came up to 009 one day and said,_

"_Joe, I am your father."_

_009: NO! I don't want to inherit his teeth!_

_BG: Come on Joe, come give your daddy a hug._

_009: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!_

_CC009: This is rather amusing._

_009: Shut up!_

_BG: Yeah, it's not my fault I have such a wonderful body and cape, and my shoes are simply to die for!_

_CC009: #Blink, Blink# Are you gay?_

_BG: …_

_CC009: OOKKKK… Let's go to Chapter 4 before this starts getting really weird._

_009: HEAR HEAR!_

_**Betrayal**_

* * *

After 004 had finished explaining, 003 sent him up to bed. He did as told and was thankful they didn't question him about the nightmares. Over the last couple of months. His nightmares have been getting more and more violent, yet he still didn't know what they meant.

In his room, he lay in bed knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep.

"_The curse of the Assassin,"_ he thought to himself with a sigh.

"_Stupid Black Ghost."_

It was about ten thirty when 003 came into the room with a bottle and a syringe. 009 saw it and immediately sat up. "Hey, relax 009." she said calmly. He didn't relax, instead he became more nervous. "009, it's only to help you sleep." After that statement he began to calm.

"I hate needles." he said quietly, Black Ghost had given him a lot of them and all of them were painful.

"I won't hurt now just relax…"she said while preparing the needle to give to 009, he tensed at the sight of it. She sighed, "Turn around." he obeyed and rolled over, there 003 stared with fright. There were so slashes and bruises. She then thought of 009 and the pain he went through, it suddenly reminded why she was there.

She gently placed the needle to his arm. It easily slipped into his skin and she forced the rest of the liquid into him, "Is that all?" he asked sitting up. 003 nodded, "That was nothing compared to Black Ghost needles."

003 waited until he fell asleep, when he had, she called the rest of the Cyborgs up and 002 carried 009 to the infirmary. There Dr. Gilmore waited with a suspicious machine that looked much like a computer on wheels with many wires sticking out of it.

Only ten minutes later, 009 was attached to the machine and it was making buzzing noises. "I don't like this," said 003. "I feel like I've betrayed him." 002 looked up at her, sympathy in his eyes.

"003, we had no other choice and this was we'll be able to find out what his nightmares were about." 003 smiles at him, he was right.

Twenty minutes later and everyone was watching the computer screen when suddenly everyone's jaw dropped, especially 003's. They hadn't found what the nightmares were about, but something much more interesting.

009 was twitching, he was about to wake. No one was watching him when suddenly his eyes opened and he sat up. It was so sudden that no one reacted. 009 was the first to move, he jumped up, ripped off the sensors and backed against the wall.

003 walked toward him but he yelled, "Don't come near me!" 003 stopped dead.

"009, we had to, we're sorry!" 009 could see the tears coming but he didn't care, anger filled him.

"I trusted you," he said while glaring at the Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore. "Especially you, 003." 003 felt his hard gaze and knew that she had done one of the worst things possible. _"So much for a friendship,"_ she thought._ "let alone a-"_

"You all betrayed me… You're no better than Black Ghost…" He disappeared.

003 signed as tears fell from her eyes, "What have we done?"

* * *

_Well talk about dramatic. Sorry for the shortness, but I'm tired and don't really care about much._

_009: I've got some chocolate._

_CC009: Dick_

_009: Hehehe_

_BG: I love you, Son!_

_009: Bitch_

_CC009: Hehehe_

_You know, most of you people are going to HATE me in a few chapters time._

_Look out for my next chapter._

_**A Talk**_

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


	5. A Talk

**Massacro**

_Hello, fifth chapter coming up, but first, to all those who have e-mailed me about my last chapter, Betrayal, and how I called Black Ghost gay, etc, etc, I didn't mean it to sound, er, racist, because I am not. I have many gay friends they're great people._

_Ok, on a happier note I'm going to be putting some Songfics on and if you think it's a bad idea because you don't like my writing, then why are you here, reading it now?_

_Anyway, chapter 5_

_**A talk**_

* * *

It had been days since 009 had come home then suddenly disappeared again. At first it just seemed like a hoax, surely 009 would come back. 

Often, the Cyborgs would find 003 in tears. They knew why and tried not to talk about it. "Why?" yelled 003 between sobs, the Cyborgs watched her come down the stairs and were kind enough not to answer. Her eyes were red and swollen, proving that she had had little sleep last night due to crying.

"We didn't even give him a chance…" she sighed when no one answered her question.

"003, you can't say that your not impressed with what we found?" asked 002 cheekily.

She looked at him with such sad eyes that he flinched from it. "002, I would of rather he'd admitted it himself, rather than us poking around in his mind without permission, It makes me feel like a traitor."

004 sighed, he knew how 009 felt. The _almost_ exact same thing happened to him in high school. "Why don't I find him? I could at least talk to him." Dr. Gilmore nodded at the thought.

"Good idea, 004, if your going to find him, then you'd better start now, because I f he doesn't want to be found then you haven't a chance in finding him."

This time 004 nodded, he immediately stood and left through the front door, "004, don't you need some supplies!" yelled 006.

004 looked back and smiled, "I don't think he's gone very far…". There was no need to argue, 004 could handle himself, despite the fact that he was a walking arsenal, he also knew the land very well.

004 had only been walking an hour when suddenly he saw a figure standing very near a cliff. His eyes widened as he realised that it was 009 and when he realised that the cliff was in-fact several hundred metres high.

"009! Wait!" 009 turned to look at him, 004 could see that his face held no smile. When 004 got closer, he realised that 009 had the look of up most resentment and disgust on his face. When 004 was almost next to him, his fear of that look and the real anger behind it was high but his fear for his friend was higher.

"009, please don't jump, we're really, really sor-" 004 was cut off by 009's quick statement.

"I wasn't going to… I did once and I don't plan to again." his voice was cold and empty, telling 004 quite clearly that 009 had no wish to speak to him but despite the terror that the man before him inflicted upon 004, he stood and tried to calm down.

"009, please hear me out…" 004 was waiting for 009's lashing or insulting words, but none came. "We're sorry, really we are but we had to do something." 009's eyes flared as he watched the man before him stutter.

"Do what?" the question was spoken lightly but 004 flinched as though 009 had thrown daggers at him.

"We had to find out what these nightmares were about." 004 was sure 009 was going to attack him, he seemed livid enough, but again nothing came.

"You didn't even ask me, I wasn't going to answer a question you didn't ask." This was a fair point, 004 knew it and he also knew that 009 was backing him into a corner, as he and 002 had done to him so many times before. 009 hated it, they were always twisting his words to make something completely different. 009 had learnt and was using his own game against him.

"You're getting better with words, 009, I reckon you'll be able to get 002 soon." 004 just had to say this, maybe it could calm 009 down enough to have a civilised conversation with him, without 004's fear that 009 was waiting to give him his punishment.

"Don't change the subject!" yelled 009 furiously. 004 jumped, he knew that 009 was getting angrier by the minute."

"No, we didn't, but you wouldn't have answered anyway." 009 looked at him a few seconds before turning back to the cliff. 009 sighed, it was true, he wouldn't have answered, but that doesn't mean they had the rights to his thoughts.

"What did you find?" he asked, his voice now more worried than angry.

"Err…" the hesitation told 009 that it wasn't good .

"Come here," said 004 smoothly, "This is going to be a long talk."

* * *

_Wow, that's probably my shortest chapter I've written. Sorry! I suppose it's all going to vary._

_Anyway. _

_Check out my next chapter._

_**Basilisk Island**_

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


	6. Basilisk Island

**Massacro**

_Sorry for the wait, I've been lazy and I've been writing Magico Amore, for my first Pokemon fic._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Cyborg 009, I would be rich and famous. I'm not rich and famous, so do I own Cyborg 009?_

_Anyway, this is chapter 6!_

_Basilisk Island_

* * *

004 came back some two hours later. "Did you find him?" 003 practically leapt off the lounge. 004 nodded and walked away. 003 stood there confused. "Well, where is he?" 004 didn't answer at first, he didn't exactly know. 

"He doesn't want to come back, not yet, not until he gets his thoughts back together." came the reply. The Cyborgs looked at each other, each with puzzlement on their faces.

"But he's ok, isn't he?" another nod satisfied 002.

003 couldn't stand it anymore, days later with still no word from 009 and 004 wasn't saying a thing. She walked out the front door and was determined to find the man.

"003, where do you think your going?" it was 004; he was looking at her with a wry expression.

"I'm going to find 009." she replied angrily.

"Oh no, you're not! Let the man work out his own thoughts before you talk to him." 003 sighed, she could either argue with himand get nowhere or she could listen to him and be patient.

It was only when they were inside that an almighty wailing signalled into every persons' head in the beach house. 003 turned and ran, she knew that it was 009 and that he was in trouble, as did the others. The Dolphin was in the air within ten minutes.

008 was quick and traced the noise. Within minutes they saw a massive island. "That isn't on any maps!" exclaimed Dr. Gilmore in a confused tone. Once in a while a new cry would come into their minds and they knew that 009 was in Basilisk form.

They landed the Dolphin once they found a good place to land. The island was full of exotic plants and it looked much like a rainforest. Noises filled the air around them, unusual noises but the most prominent noise was a roar like sound that made the intruders shiver.

"He's this way!" yelled 003, she was panic-stricken. The others followed as 003 led the way through the undergrowth. The vegetation seemed to go on forever and the Cyborgs felt as though they were being watched. Suddenly the plants gave way and they stood on the edge of a battlefield.

Two massive Basilisks struggled together, One of them was undoubtedly 009, while the other was just as large but it had many more scars on its face, though its yellow eyes stood out more so than its scars.

The two colossal snakes were savagely thrashing into one another, their fangs crushing bone and their venom disintegrating skin and scales. Blood was everywhere, 009 in particular, was covered in it.

While the other Basilisk was delivering more blows than receiving them, 009's were more devastating. "009! Stop!" yelled 003: she was rooted to the spot with horror.

Although 009's attacks didn't cease, the other Basilisk's yellow eyes flickered to the Cyborgs before it unexpectedly threw itself at them. It was nearly upon them when 009 launched himself in front of the gaping jaws and took the blow whole.

There was a deafening crack and 009 fell to the ground. "009!" it was 003 and she ran toward the fallen Basilisk, while the other followed her movements with its eyes.

In a split second, the Basilisk threw its head forward in an attempt to bite her, 009's horned tail was thrown into the other's face. It roared as the horns made deep indentations and caused more blood.

Slowly, 009 raised himself so that he could at least blow fire. The movement seemed painful and 003 could see many broken bones. The Basilisk had, by now, regained control over itself and was now staring at 009 hatefully.

009's muscled coils tensed slightly as he felt 003's hands on his back and he knew he had placed himself between her and death and he wasn't going anywhere.

He tried to ignore the pain, but it was no longer an issue. This was just like being at Black Ghost's base and this was just another beating.

If he could get the Cyborgs off the island before the other Basilisks came to finish him, he'd be happy. 009 saw the Basilisk inching forward and knew it was going to try a sneak attack. He caught it off early and blew fire into its face.

Another roar of pain and 009 turned to woman desperately clutching to him. Without any words, 003 knew he was telling her to go. "Get the others and go." his eyes seemed to say.

"I'm not going, Joe!" anger flushed into her face and he knew no matter what he did, she wasn't goinganywhere.

009's reptilian face was so close to her's that she could see every trail of blood that ran down his features. All of a sudden, the Basilisk launched itself onto 009 and with a cry he threw himself backwards, trying to dislodge it from his back.

But the snake held tight as it bit down just below 009's neck. An ear splitting, blood-churning screech filled the air as 009 felt a familiar darkness come over him.

Around him, he felt the other Cyborgs fight, doing anything within their power to get the Basilisk off him. He was still screeching when he suddenly rolled and the creature fell from his back.

With all his power, he forced his tail, horns down, into the Basilisk's head. There was another crack and the snakelay still. While 009 felt his energy leave him and just before the darkness over took him, he saw 003's face swim before his eyes.

The Cyborgs stared at the collapsed snake and watched as he suddenly transformed. Even in his proper form, they could easily see the battle marks and knew that it was going to be one hell of an operation to help him.

They had been home for several hours when Dr. Gilmore came out of the infirmary, requesting 003's help. She was frightened; it had to be that bad for him to ask for help.

When they both returned to the infirmary, 003 gasped. 009 was in the same restraints that Black Ghost had when he was made into a Cyborg. He had no shirt on and there were many machines hooked into his chest. All of which were drawing more blood.

He had a mask over his mouth and nose; Dr. Gilmore was obviously trying to keep him asleep. 003 felt tears come to her eyes as she watched Dr. Gilmore use a scalpel to cut a deep gash from his breastbone to his belly button.

"Quickly, dry that, we don't want him losing any more blood." 003 responded as quick as she could, using a wet cloth to wipe the blood away. He face didn't show the pain he would have been feeling if he were awake.

The operation lasted four or five hours. When 003 and Dr. Gilmore finally came out of the infirmary, tired, the others immediately started asking questions. Dr. Gilmore ignored them and sat on the lounge, too tired to talk.

"Well?" 002 asked for hundredth time.

"We don't know 002, we've done all we can, it's up to him now." replied 003; she was getting annoyed at 002's constant question questions. "I'm going back," she said to no one in particular. She walked back to 009 and sat down next to him. He was hooked to practically every machine in the infirmary. His breathing was ragged but he was in such a deep sleep that he couldn't feel anything.

003 could feel the tears but couldn't control them. She put her head in her arms and cried; she knew that if he did wake up, he would be very different, both physically and mentally. She could just imagine the scars that would forever haunt him.

* * *

_Well that's it for this chapter. Can everyone tell that I like snakes?_

_Oh well, still waiting for suggestions on Prossimo Generazione._

_Check out my next chapter: Realisation_

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


	7. Realisation

**Massacro**

_Hello, sorry for the long wait, I've been lazy._

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I GOT A REVIEW FOR PROSSIMO GENERAZIONE! Must be a blue moon outside…_

_Oh well… Off with chapter seven!_

_Disclaimer: I'M IN A BAD MOOD, ASK AGAIN AND I SHALL SET MELANIE'S KILLER PENQUINS ON YOU!_

_**Realisation**_

* * *

A week later and all thoughts that 009 wouldn't eventually heal were dismissed. His stats were getting better and better every day but there was still the threat of something dangerous happening, for example a collapsed lung.

That is one reason why 003 was constantly with him and at night when Dr. Gilmore made her go to bed, 009 was put into restraints. Only a few days after the operation, both of 009's lungs collapsed.

There was a rush and a lot of sudden coughing, but they managed to stabilise him. After a couple of days, he healed over really well. Even his slashes and bruises were healing well, he even had a few scars. Though possibly the biggest, made by Dr. Gilmore to operate, was healing slowly and needed to be wiped away every now and again.

He showed no sign of awaking and yet 003 felt as though he was, he never woke. The very next day, 009's eyes opened. By the light, he could tell it was very early. He knew where he was and struggled against the restraints that held him. They opened when he made a particular twist and sat up slowly.

Immediately he felt a tearing pain across his chest. Doing his best not to cry out, he looked down and felt when he saw the massive slash held close with stitches. He didn't realise how lucky he really was.

He got up and nearly fell over again, steadying himself so that he could not bring any pain to his chest; he walked out of the infirmary and to his room. Every step was painful and 009 did his best to ignore it. In his room he got a pair of his Cyborg uniform.

After that, he had a long hot shower. As soon as the water hit any open or healing scratches, slashes or gashes he felt tears spring to his face, especially the one on his chest. After his shower, he got dressed painfully and walked downstairs.

By the clock in the kitchen, he could tell that it was five o'clock. He sighed, knowing that no one would be awake for hours yet. He grabbed a paper and sat on the lounge, intending to read it, he got a far as the third page when darkness fell over him and he fell asleep.

003 got up quickly; on her clock it was seven o'clock. This was her favourite time to get up, no one else was awake and she had the place to herself for an hour. She went to check on 009 and horror filled her: 009 wasn't there.

She ran to Dr. Gilmore's room and woke him up, she was shaking. When both Dr. Gilmore and 003 'walked' back to the infirmary, they were so loud that every other Cyborg poked their heads out of their doors and asked what was wrong.

"It's 009, he's not in the infirmary!" said 003 quickly. This alone was enough to motivate the others; they immediately got dressed and followed her. Dr. Gilmore saw quickly that 009 was definitely not in the infirmary, so he and the others went downstairs.

They hadn't taken three steps on the tiles, before they saw 009. He was just sitting there, asleep and not one sign of a nightmare. 003 walked slowly toward him, as though one sound would scare him. When she was next to him, she sat down on the lounge and ever-so-gently stroked his cheek.

"009?" he didn't seem to want to wake. "009? Are you ok?" At that, he jumped awake. 009 looked fearfully around, then at 003. His eyes seemed to light up, he gathered her up in a fierce hug and buried his face in her neck.

Shock filled 003's eyes as she had no choice but to hug him back. "I'm so glad you're safe." her neck muffled his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked quietly. 009 pulled back and looked into her eyes, 003 felt a slight blush crawling onto her face.

"Because when I blacked out, I thought that Basilisk would kill you."

The other Cyborgs gathered around them and sat at the lounges. "Why would it try to kill me?" 003 felt bewilderment fill her, she knew Basilisk's killed anything and everything, but to specifically came after her?

"Because males like to kill for virgin blood…" he voice was filled with some unreadable emotion, was it pity, want or something else?

"What?" 003 said with perplexity.

009 simply shrugged his shoulders, "There just like dragons."

There was a silence, a long irritating silence. Suddenly 002 spoke up, "What about you?"

009 looked at him, he could see the suspicious gaze and knew exactly what he was asking, "I sometimes feel the need, but it most certainly strong enough to make me kill."

003 was watching him, there was some unreadable expression there. 009 was sick of everyone staring at him. He jumped up and walked out the door. 003 sighed.

"I hate it when he does that!" 002 said angrily.

"It's only because we were staring at him as though he had two heads… I'm going after him."

003 found 009 fairly quickly. He was sitting a massive tree. He head was bowed and 003 saw tears. She swiftly walked over to him and sat next to him.

He didn't look at her, he didn't even seem to realise she was there. "009?" she looked worriedly about him, he seemed to be breaking down. But as soon as he heard her voice, his head snapped up and he stared at her.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked trembling. 003 just stared at him, confusion and shock evident.

"Why would I want you to go?" There was devastation in his eyes.

"Because I could kill and not even realised I've done it…" he trailed off. It was so hurtful, to see a man of his age and calibre, break down in tears. "And the thought of me killing you for virgin blood tears me up inside." he stopped suddenly, as though he had said too much.

"Why?" 003 turned to mock suspicious, she already knew why. 009 was still looking at her with sad eyes but he seemed as though he couldn't answer. He didn't realise 003 was itching ever-so-slowly toward him.

He dropped his gaze to the floor and shook his head. When he suddenly felt 003's warm breath on his face, he jumped. He stared at her with shock. "I love you Joe…" 009 felt his heart flutter, shock still there. He could feel a lump in his throat. 003 was only inches from his face.

Before he could say a thing, her lips were on his. It was the most ecstatic feeling he had ever felt. His arms wrapped around her petite waist and their kiss deepened. 009 licked teasingly and she opened her mouth.

There tongues were in a was, each to dominate the other. 009 tasted her and smiled into her mouth, his eyes closed. Emotions erupted inside 009, he felt himself shaking with happiness. Suddenly they broke the kiss, both needing to breath.

"Françoise, I love you!" said 009, his voice thick with emotion. His arms were tight around her and her head rested on his chest. Her arms were round his neck and held him tightly to her.

"I wish this could last forever," sighed 003, she felt very happy where she was, in his arms. They stayed like that until they suddenly realised it was dusk. "They might be wondering where we are."

003 held 009's hand tight as they walked back to the beach house. When they were getting closer, 009 pulled his hand from her and wrapped it around her waist while 003 rested her head on his shoulder. From there they could hear I Alone by Live

003 was passing a window when he saw them. His jaw dropped and he yelled to the others. They, too, ran to the window and watched them.

"Well something must of happened." it was 004; he had a colossal smile on his face.

"I agree." it was 002; his happiness was just as evident.

* * *

_Check out my next chapter._

_Whose Gonna Hate Me?_

_CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz _


	8. Whose Gonna Kill Me?

Massacro

_CC009: This chapter is changing to 'Whose Gonna Kill Me?'_

_009: Why are people going to kill you?_

_002: #reading over script# You don't want to know_

_JA: MWHAHAHAHAH! _

_Everyone: #backs away slowly#_

_CC009: Anyway, crew: Disclaimer!_

_Crew: CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz does not own Cyborg 009, but she wishes she did._

_CC009: Indeed, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

For over a month, the 00 Cyborgs have been witnesses to 009 and 003's love. They've often had little nights sleep. The couple did everything together; ate, worked, slept. The 00 Cyborgs had become aware of how they felt within the first hour of confessing.

One day, 009 sensed something was different. He stepped into his and 003's room and saw 003 still lying in bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She nodded, and then rose slowly with her arms wrapped around her stomach. 009 started towards her but she stepped away and hurriedly moved out of their bedroom and into the bathroom.

009 followed her and when he reached the door, he realised 003 had locked it. He pressed his ear to the door and he could hear her throwing up. 009 frowned and walked downstairs.

"What's up, 009?" asked 002 with a concerned expression.

"It's 003, something's wrong…" he trailed off. He hated to think something was wrong with the woman he loved.

Around about ten minutes later, 003 came down and she looked tired. 009 watched her closely but she took no notice.

A long moment of silence descended in which 009 walked over to 003 and entwined her fingers in hers'. She turned and smiled at him, then stopped and frowned, her emerald green eyes focusing on the front doorway.

"What is it?" he asked at her expression.

"I hear… Something…" she said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. But she needn't of answered, for at that moment the churning was loud enough for even the slightly deaf Dr. Gilmore to hear.

009 and 003 looked at each other then quickly stepped forward and outside. Everyone else followed them. They stood on the porch and looked out to the ocean.

It seemed to swirl a hundred or so metres from the shore. The water swirled faster and faster and a colossal whirlpool formed tipped with white foam.

From within the whirlpool, a giant black ship, though small in comparison to the whirlpool, rose into the air. It was different from the Dolphin. It stopped rising and hovered above the ocean.

A sharp intake of breath made everyone turn to his or her leader. His face was a mask of fear.

"What is it?"

"Black Ghost…" he hissed.

A moment passed and a small cannon rose from the nose of the ship.

No one even had a chance to react; a beam of bright light descended onto the Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore. The results were ten unconscious beings.

-----

009 shifted uncomfortably. He stiffly sat up and looked around. The room was very dark, as he wasn't able to see the end of his nose. He realised heavy chains encircled his wrists and he was sitting on a block of cement.

He knew exactly where he was. A clatter of chains nearby made him jump, "Hello?" he asked out of fright more than caution.

"009! You're awake!" it was 002; he seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Is everyone here?" 009 asked quickly, he feared Black Ghost might have someone.

"Er…" 004 was frightened, how would 009 react?

"What!"

Again 004 hesitated, so 002 answered for him; "003 isn't here."

They heard 009 take a sharp intake of breath. 009 began trembling, sheer terror threatened to engulf him, but he fought against it, knowing he wouldn't be able to help 003 in a terrified state.

Instead, he fought against his bounds. "009, do you know where we are?" asked 006. 009 didn't answer; he didn't trust himself to speak.

Suddenly, a creak sounded and light flooded the room. 009 had expected this from the first creak he heard, so he waited a second for his eyes to adjust, then continued struggling.

Black Ghost walked into the room, letting his gaze slide over the Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore chained to the walls before coming to rest on 009.

"009, you know all to well you won't be doing anything except inflicting pain upon yourself."

The others finally saw their leader. He was in the heaviest chains and he fought, very hard. They noticed, too, the block he was recently lying on was caked in dried blood.

"Where is she!" 009 demanded savagely. Blood streamed down either wrist where the cuffs cut into them.

Black Ghost smiled and said, "You know very well where she is, and what she's going through."

Absolute fear was the only thing to describe the emotion that ran through 009's entire being, "Let her go, she doesn't deserve it!"

Anger flowed into Black Ghost's eyes, "Yes, she does! She could have been the most useful Cyborg, aside from you, but no, she had to fall in love and become pregnant!"

009 recoiled (as far as the chains would allow) as though stung, "Liar…" he whispered without conviction.

Black Ghost made a mocking shrug as though hurt, "Fine, don't believe me, see if I care."

With that said, he gave an evil sort of cackle that made 009's skin crawl, turned and strolled out of the room. 009 fell to his knees, staring at the floor in shock.

"009, he's lying, you can't possibly believe him?" asked 004 hurriedly. The door had been shut after Black Ghost left and they were, once again, shrouded in darkness. But now, sharp lights had been turned on high above them.

"No," said 009 with an overwhelming urge to breakdown in tears. "He wasn't lying." His voice trembled. He felt tears slide down his face to land on the ground and mingle with the dried blood.

009 attempted to stand again, and once he succeeded, he pulled as hard as he could against the chains. Everyone could see the pain he was putting himself through, and they could see just as plainly that he didn't care.

"Stop, 009, you're only hurting yourself!" cried 007 worriedly.

"No!" yelled 009. "Not if Françoise's going through that!"

With that, his eyes shimmered and flowed to liquid gold. Scales grew all over his body and his form lengthened.

The basilisk's sudden size snapped the chains as though they were thread. 009 hissed and looked to 005, 002 and 004; who were closest together. The room was barely large enough for the gigantic snake, let alone for him to move. But he still managed to twist his tail and hook the sharp ivory-coloured horns between the chains and, with a sudden twist, broke through them.

009 didn't wait for them to rescue the others before throwing his entire weight against the door. It smashed into the opposite wall. The hallway was almost too small to contain the snake, but he forged on anyway.

The others Cyborgs struggled to keep up with him. Finally he came to a sharp stop and stared out at the scene before him. He gave an angry hiss and his eyes flashed. As the others came up beside him, they saw that 003 was in the middle of a large arena. She was tied by her wrists and ankles to a large wooden pole and she was completely naked.

Five people, each in black uniform, stood around her. Each had a different weapon; one had a whip, another a bat, a club, a sword and a gun.

Painful memory flowed into 009's mind. He moved as quickly as he could to the door. It was hidden and unless you knew it was there, you'd never find it.

He smashed through the door and rushed inside. The assassins whirled in an instant and sneered at him. Behind them, 003 had fallen unconscious and was now hanging against the pole. 009 sighed and lunged at the assassins. Each dodged and attacked him with his/her weapon.

Blood splattered everywhere but 009 didn't stop.

The others ran through the open door and were stopped almost instantly by 009's whipping tail. Without even asking, they stayed put. 009 was in a rage that couldn't be controlled until all five assassins were dead. Whether it was because 009 was a basilisk or simply because they had hurt 003 was irrelevant. They were going to pay either way.

009's fanged mouth was dripping blood and he winced at every movement. Everyone could see he was in severe pain. He quivered as he slowly moved from the ground, which he had recently been beaten into.

He bared his fangs and lunged at the assassin holding the whip. The assassin jeered, then slashed at the colossal snake's face. It made a direct hit and drew yet more blood just above 009's golden eyes. 009 ignored the sudden pain and snapped his jaws shut over and into the offender's chest.

His last scream reverberated around the arena. 009 didn't hesitate to disembowel and mutilate every other assassin until only the assassin bearing the sword remained.

The sword bearer sneered at 009, and it infuriated him. 009's tail curved and his eyes flashed dangerously. It seemed as though 009 wouldn't attack, but then his throat appeared to bulge. The assassin looked confusedly at him for a moment, then his looked to that of absolute fear as he realised what the snake was going to do to him.

Blue fire streamed out of 009's mouth and engulfed the assassin. As if his penetrating dying and pain-filled scream wasn't enough, 009's horned tail rose above the gush of fire and was forced down into the man's head.

Everyone flinched at the déjà vu.

The man's body disintegrated and 009's gaze shifted to the woman tied to the pole. He transformed and, without caring about the pain he was in, or the blood that covered him, walked over to her.

009 reached down and snapped the thin chains around her ankles; he then reached up and did the same to the chains around her wrists. 003 slumped forward and into 009's arms. The Japanese Cyborg then lent her down and kneeled there, holding her.

003 was covered in her own blood, with 009's starting to fall into the many gashes that covered her naked body.

Most of the blows had been dealt to her stomach, with a few straying to her chest, neck and head. The slashes in her stomach were long, stretching from one side to the other, and deep.

Her breathing became ragged as she regained consciousness. 009 sighed as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with those beautiful emerald-green coloured eyes now filled with pain.

"...009..." her voice was weak as he held her tighter.

"I'm here." 009 replied gently.

003's hand slowly reached up and weakly caressed his cheek. 009 felt tears fall from his cheeks. Tears, too, flowed from 003's eyes.

"I love you, so much…"

"Françoise, please don't…" he started to shake uncontrollably.

"Joe, promise me something." 003 said weakly.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll be happy and that you'll love again."

009's heart thudded and he nodded without really paying attention to what he was agreeing to. But as 003 said her last word, her eyes slowly closed and her hand dropped to the floor.

"No…" 009 was exhausted, but as he looked at the woman that he had always loved, who was now dead, he realised what it meant. 009 stared at her, but now, he couldn't cry. He didn't know why, he just couldn't, as much as he wanted to.

The others had walked behind 009 and 002 put a comforting on his shoulder. The gesture then became stronger and 002 pulled him to his feet. 005 picked up 003's body and together, they slowly made their way out of the base. Even though everyone was in shock, it confused them that Black Ghost or someone else had prevented them from leaving.

-----

As soon as they landed outside the beach house (they had stolen a Black Ghost battleship), 009 pulled away from everyone and launched himself inside and into the shower, washing away the blood and stinging his wounds.

"Why?" he asked himself again, he knew why. Black Ghost wanted to hurt him even further. 003 hadn't deserved that. Angrily, he punched the wall. It shuttered underneath his fist and a crack appeared in the tiles. It was lucky he didn't punch any harder, otherwise their wouldn't be a wall.

As soon as he finished, he heard a knock at the door and Dr. Gilmore hesitantly came in with his doctor's bag. 009 sat down and Dr. Gilmore tended to his wounds. Gilmore was saying something, but 009 ignored him.

As soon as the doctor had finished, he left, leaving 009 to get dressed and then, he too, left. He walked past 002.

"009, I-" 002 stared but 009 brushed past him and locked himself into his room. Once there he lay back on the bed and stared at the roof numbly for a moment before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take over.

-----

002 came up later that night; it was time for dinner and a subdued one at that. He knocked at 009's door and he was answered with silence. "009?" he knocked again. No answer.

He pulled out the key to 009's door which Dr. Gilmore had given him, just in case. The door opened noiselessly. 002 looked inside to see 009 lying on his bed. His quilt was thrown off and he was sprawled, his sheets everywhere.

002 guessed that he had thrashed around in his sleep. Seeing that 009 was asleep, he backed out of the room and closed the door. When he was back downstairs, he sat down at the dining table and stared without hunger at the food.

He ate slowly and one of the last to finish. When everyone was seated around the lounge room after dinner, 006 broke the silence saying that there were leftovers in the fridge for 009. Then silence descended again.

This time, 008 broke it, "When's the funeral going to be?"

"I don't think we should have it until 009's ready, it would be unfair to force it on him now." stated 002.

The others nodded in agreement. Never before had the suffered a blow like this. "Right now, I don't think he'll handle much. Don't ask for much and don't question him." added 004. Everyone looked at him and he looked away, and they knew why.

* * *

Jeeze, my hands are sore. The Next chaper! So, Who is going to kill me? Tell me in you review!

Please R&R

Next Chapter:  
Secrets

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


End file.
